


Breaking Point

by Goddess47



Series: Hale Land [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Stiles' head had come to realize what needed to be done, as much as his heart had fought against it.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale Land [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846447
Comments: 29
Kudos: 790
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #389: Asylum, Sunshine Challenge, Teen Wolf Bingo





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> For Full Moon Ficlet 389: Asylum
> 
> For my TW Bingo Card: Murder Husbands
> 
> And it's close enough to be Sunshine_Challenge: Green

Peter heard the door slam and Stiles stomped through the house until he found Peter sitting on the back porch that looked into the Preserve. Peter had a plate of cheese and crackers, and a glass of lemonade. Perfect snack for a late summer afternoon looking at the greenery surrounding them. Peter already knew Stiles would not be distracted by the trees.

Stiles dropped heavily into the chair next to Peter's. He inhaled the last of the cheese and crackers, even if he wasn't fond of what he called Peter's _fancy-ass_ cheese selection. He washed it down with the last of Peter's lemonade.

Peter waited, knowing Stiles needed a moment to cool off. There had been a pack meeting scheduled for just before dinner time that Stiles obviously had gone to. Peter hadn't been to a meeting in close to two years and, if he was needed for anything, Stiles would let him know. 

"I'm finally convinced the inmates are running the asylum," Stiles said, shaking his head. 

The tone was sad. Stiles' head had come to realize what needed to be done, as much as his heart had fought against it.

"I assume you went to the meeting. What happened?" Peter asked.

"That rogue Alpha you and I took care of about two weeks ago?" Stiles asked.

Peter nodded.

"Scott figured out _something_ happened," Stiles replied. "Someone from Satomi's pack, one who's not in the know, was in town and thanked Scott for taking care of the Alpha."

Scott had been so pleased with himself for 'allowing' the unstable Alpha to pass through Beacon Hills. He had the others in his pack provide some food and clothing to the Alpha, somehow figuring a hot meal and some warm clothes would make him 'better.'

"Oh, my," Peter commented. "That probably didn't go over well."

"In a word, no," Stiles sighed. 

That sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked softly, taking Stiles' hand.

Stiles shrugged. "I guess I knew it would come to this at some point. But, well... it's hard."

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"The usual," Stiles said. "Scott started to yell at some of the new kids for it, which wasn't fair, so I decided to admit to doing it."

Peter held Stiles' hand firmly.

"Which made him even madder," Stiles continued. "He accused me of letting you kill the Alpha for the power. He berated me like I was six." A wry laugh. "He even stamped his feet."

Peter grinned and flashed his red eyes. "As if I needed this Alpha to do that."

Stiles laughed grimly. "You've done well, staying away from the pack, so no one noticed your upgrade. That was a year and a half ago."

"Too true," Peter agreed. If Scott had been half the Alpha he should have been, he should have known there was another Alpha in Beacon Hills. Peter wielded that information like a sword.

Stiles sighed. "Having to kill that Alpha was as much of a tragedy as anything, since his pack had been wiped out by Hunters. He was looking for peace and we finally gave it to him."

"Satomi agreed with us on that," Peter reminded him.

"Well, you can say _I told you so_ , but I think we need to play the Hale card," Stiles said. "It time the Hale territory was under a Hale Alpha."

"You need to be sure, darling," Peter said gently. "It's going to make some major changes around here."

"I know," Stiles replied. "But, it's getting too chaotic. The rest of the pack isn't getting any proper training and has no idea what a real pack should do to protect its territory."

"Satomi is glad to help as long as we need her to," Peter reminded Stiles.

"Yeah, see, that's not fair to her," Stiles replied. "She's guarding her own territory, as well as ours."

"Well, you and I have been doing most of the work," Peter said.

"But it shouldn't be just the two of us," Stiles said. "And I know you don't want to take in all of the McCall pack."

"We can work with Satomi and some of the surrounding packs to deal with the kiddies," Peter said dismissively.

"So. Get the offer for Scott to take over that veterinary clinic in Oklahoma going," Stiles said. Peter had found a clinic run by an elderly vet who, for a modest contribution to his retirement fund, would be willing to entice Scott to take over his well-run clinic. There was even a 'bonus' attached to taking the position, since it was a largely rural area where veterinary clinics were spread thin. That it was also unclaimed by any werewolf pack was an added bonus.

"You know he'll agonize over it," Peter said. "He won't want to leave 'his' pack. Although a couple will definitely go with him."

"There's enough money in it to be attractive," Stiles said. "He really is a decent vet."

"I had an idea that we could start a rumor that Dr. Deaton was seen in the area," Peter suggested. "Not in the same town, of course, but in the region."

Stiles gave a feral grin. They both knew Deaton wasn't going to be seen by anyone. Well, unless they knew where to dig near the Nemeton. Deaton's _disappearance_ was still an open case for the Beacon Hills sherrif's department. Stiles tried to not feel too bad about it. He didn't have to try too hard.

"That is a good idea," Stiles replied. "That will probably have him moving faster than even the money."

"Too true," Peter agreed. 

"I'll let Satomi know," Stiles said. "Give her a head's up that a couple of Scott's kids may be headed in her direction."

"We both know anyone that goes there will be better off with her in the long run," Peter said.

"Too true," Stiles agreed with a nod.

"How about some dinner?" Peter asked.

"Sure," Stiles agreed. "We can get to work after."

Peter stood and brought Stiles closer to him. They drew together for a soft kiss.

"To the new Hale Alpha," Stiles said.

"And to the new Hale Pack," Peter replied.


End file.
